


Breaking Through Impossible

by Zygarde22



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Knotting, Marriage, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Racism, Semi-Public Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygarde22/pseuds/Zygarde22
Summary: Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps have been dating for quite some time, and the two have gotten to know each other rather intimately. And unfortunately for the two, one of those intimate moments has some consequences that they were not quite prepared to deal with now the two have to navigate becoming unsuspecting parents, a society that is just a little hesitant to accept a bunny and a fox having a kit and a host of other things, but then again this is no new thing for the two.Remake of an older story I wrote called Backseat Consequences.
Relationships: Bonnie Hopps/Stu Hopps, Gideon Grey/Sharla, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 33
Kudos: 174





	1. Backseat Romance

**Author's Note:**

> So back in 2017 I wrote a story that I eventually abandoned called Backseat Consequences, at the time I was not satisfied with what I wrote and decided to just put it to the orphan account. Well after much thinking I'm remaking it and this time better, so I hope you guys like what I plan on writing since I'm having fun writing it. Also for those wondoring the initial spark for this story was Zonkpunch's Judy and Nick video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright Chapter one has been rewritten I hope things are much better I hope to finish the chapter two rewrite either sometime tonight or tomorrow. Hopefully this one is better than before.

A honeyed and lustful whine echoed through a parked police car somewhere in Savannah Square, soft and gentle but filled with a potent lust that anyone hearing them would have no trouble discerning what was happening. What they would be surprised to see was the moans coming from a rabbit of all things, who was currently in the middle of getting drilled by her fox boyfriend. Moan after moan escaped Judy’s mouth as Nick continued to fuck her on the backseat of their police cruiser. This was beyond wrong to her, but gods did she not want to stop it.

“G-God Nick!” Judy moaned out as Nick continued to pump into her, she was clutching at his uniform shirt for dear life. Her mind was going back to how on earth they ended up in this situation. She and Nick were patrolling Savannah Square as part of their routine that day, with nothing much of note happening. They had parked in a relatively private part of the area where no one would see them or really bother them, for no other reason than the two of them just wanted some peace and quiet for their lunch break. It was during this lunch break that Nick had proposed something that was A: So out of left field, even for him. And B: So salacious that Judy nearly choked on her veggie burger when she heard him propose it.

“So, Carrots, you ever thought of getting…intimate in public?” Nick asked in his normal tone of voice, that Judy would be remiss into thinking that he was joking, but Judy knew him all too well to know that when it came to things like that no, he was indeed not joking. Which made the question all the more salacious.

“Ni-Nick, that’s inappropriate!” Judy chided her boyfriend as she punched him in the arm playfully, Nick laughed a bit at this but still he pressed on with the question.

“Now come on tell me you hadn’t thought about it once,” he spoke as he got up close to Judy’s ear, so close that she could feel his breath on her fur the heat radiating from it sending shivers across her body and down her spine, “The idea that any mammal could come and discover us in the middle of the deed, doesn’t that excite you? The idea that while mammals our out and about your getting knotted ” Nick asked as he decided to punctuate his point by biting Judy’s ear making her let out a whine at the sensation, the way his teeth just ever so slightly pressed into her lobes, how he pressed just hard enough to make her moan but not break skin, and it didn’t help that her ears were one of her biggest erogenous zones and she knew Nick took great advantage of that. She tried to ignore it but then he put more pressure on her ear and it made her moan louder, she placed a hand over her mouth and tried to remove Nick’s teeth from her ear.

“M-Mr. Wilde, your incorrigible.” Judy said prying Nick’s teeth from her ear only for him to capture her mouth in his, she let out a surprised squeak, he managed to slither his canine tongue down her throat, another thing that drove her wild (no pun intended, well part pun,) she let out a light whine at the sensation of his mouth on hers, and at the heat that was poking her in the groin on Nicks end.

“Now tell me, do you want me to stop?” Nick asked huskily as he separated his mouth from hers, and as if to punctuate his question he took one tentative thrust into Judy’s still clothing covered pussy, and she let out another moan.

“You're so mean, you know that?” Judy said as she kissed her fox again, undoing his belt, and pulling his pants down partially, with Nick pulling them the rest of the way down, “Well come on, what are you waiting for?” Judy said as Nick gave her a lustful smile as he began to undo Judy’s belt and pulled her pants down alongside her panties. From her position Judy could see her fox’s thick canine cock twitching with lust-precum oozing from it in such a way she could tell just how much he wanted her at this very moment. Oh, she was going to enjoy this a lot. Though before she started she noticed they didn’t have a condom, but she figured it didn't matter still it was weird to be doing it raw, though really that was more cause Nick was so paranoid, there probably wouldn’t be a problem.

Nick started out slow at first, simply teasing her with the promise of the main event, not that Judy minded the way Nick could make her savor every second of their lovemaking was something she loved quite a lot. The way he would drag out each thrust and each movement for the maximum amount of pleasure, the way he could tease out the biggest moans and groans from her, it was maddening and hot at the same time. Soon he began to pick up the pace of his thrusting, they weren’t deeper, just a bit faster not that Judy minded she was in heaven at the moment enjoying each thrust as if it were the last. The way his cock filled her and made her want more and more, so much better than that annoying buck she slept with when she was a teen. Then she felt Nick Stop for a moment making Judy whine in annoyance at the stoppage.

“Why’d you stop?” Judy asked, Nick gave her the most devious smile she’d ever seen, more devious than when he had come up with some great plan to catch a perp they were going up against, he then shifted his body so he had a much wider stance and then he began to thrust harder, faster and deeper into her. Making her moan, with the only thing Judy had to keep any passing mammals from hearing her being to bite down on her lips to stop the noises from escaping her mouth.

“Having fun?” Nick asked in his usual smug tone, the only answer that Judy could give him was a extended moan of pleasure as he continued to fuck her, smiling Nick began to nip and kiss at Judy’s exposed neck bringing her already high pleasure to heights she’d not experienced in a while, (it also helped that this was Nick and Her’s way of coming off a major dry spell in their relationship.) Judy was reaching her edge the pressure she felt building up in her body pointing to a glorious rapturous cumming that she hadn’t had in a long while,

“Nick, I’m so close!” Judy almost shouted, only barely keeping her voice just low enough that only Nick could hear, Nick smiled at this confession and he began to pick up in speed, now hammering into her faster and deeper than ever before! It was pure bliss to Judy, she felt like she was on cloud nine and she was rapidly approaching her edge, grabbing ahold of Nick’s shirt with her paws and moaning louder and longer, then with a squeak she came hard. Her walls clamping around Nick’s canine cock, he stopped for a moment and let Judy ride out her orgasm, and to admire what he did to his bunny, how he made her come undone in such a glorious and shameful way: she wondered what face she was making was, it was probably embarrassing, but the way Nick looked at her made her think it probably was the best face she ever made, the way his eyes showed such love and reference for her.

“Ready to go again?” Nick asked, waiting for Judy to recover when she nodded yes he picked up where he left off same pace and everything, Judy could feel his knot getting more solid as it began to poke out of Nick's sheathe, the way it almost penetrated her several times over the course of their renewed lovemaking, she was desperate to feel it inside her, she loved the feeling of being knotted by her fox, how they would stay connected feeling the closeness of each other. It was quite possibly one of the best feelings of intimacy one could share with another mammal after mating.

“Knot me Nick!” Judy asked, no begged of Nick, the Fox smiled as he picked up the pace, and he began to do something that Judy loved, knot fucking: where he would push his bulbous knot into her and before it would get stuck pull it out, it was a sensation that Judy reveled in. Judy could feel his cock begin to twitch and throb inside her, she knew he was about to cum. And with one last push inside her Judy felt Nick's knot fully enter her, and she could feel the heat of his seed enter her, spurt after wonderful spurt of it. She let out a muffled moan as Nick drew her into a kiss as he came inside her as many times as his cock would manage, hopefully they didn’t get any stains on the leather and they’d probably have to clean any wayward drops, and get a change of clothing when they got back to Precinct One.

“Well get comfortable Carrots we’re gonna be like this for a while, hope that ZPD doesn’t need us for thirty minutes.” Nick said as he stroked Judy’s head in a loving manner. Judy rolled her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his paws against her head, when they finally separated, they had continued their patrol as normal, and things went on as if nothing much happened, still it was a fond memory that the two would have (and not share with anyone least Bogo put them on parking meter duty for the rest of their foreseeable careers, and neither of them wanted to go back to that unmitigated hell ever again, once was enough.) Though things started to get different for Judy a few weeks afterwards, she wasn’t sick just felt…different. At first she thought she might have caught something from Fangmeyer or Delgato since those two were sick a few days prior to her feeling unwell. Still it was odd so not having much in the way of any idea what she was feeling she decided to head to the ZPD’s own provided doctor.

The Doctor that worked with the ZPD to oversee all their officers and staff was an axolotl by the name of Doctor Edmond Axoli. He was a nice enough doctor, if a bit eccentric even by the standards of some of the weirdos who worked for the ZPD. Judy was in her civvies since the doc worked outside of ZPD proper and she was seeing him on her day off.

“So, Officer Hopps, what seems to be the problem?” Axoli asked a smile on his face, Judy liked Dr. Axoli, when he wasn’t going on a weird tangent about some weird medical fact he had recently learned, or about some weird malady that he had recently discovered in a patent (how this didn’t violate some rule, she’ll never know.)

“I’ve been having this sickness for a while, I thought it might be a stomach bug, you know light nausea, cramps etc.” Judy said, explaining what she was feeling, Dr. Axoli nodded and wrote down a few things on his chart. He then proceeded to give Judy a few tests, ask her the usual questions, sexual activity, potential drugs and other things standard fare for a doctor, and a blood test. Having seen nothing wrong with her he let Judy go and said he’d get back to her with the results of the blood test. Later that night at Judy and Nick’s apartment the two were sitting on their couch watching TV, when Nick asked Judy about her Doctor’s visit.

“How was your visit to the doc?” Nick asked munching on some popcorn.

“Good, got some blood work,” Judy said shivering for how brave she was, she hated the absolute hell out of needles, they gave her the creeps and reminded her too much of an incident that happened when she was younger, “Should hear back soonish.” Judy said the two passed the night without much fanfare and the days passed before Judy got a call from the Dr. Axoli, while she was on her day off while Nick was at work.

“Hello Miss Hopps.” Dr. Axoli said through her phone.

“Hey Doc, so what’s the results?” Judy asked as she sat on her bed enjoying her day off.

“Well good news, your not sick as a matter of fact congratulations are in order.” Dr. Axoli said, this caught Judy off guard, what would he be congratulating her on. She didn’t really do anything worth getting any.

“Why?” Judy asked, trying to suss out what she was supposed to be getting congratulated on.

“Well, Miss Hopps, you're pregnant!” Dr. Axoli said this made Judy nearly drop her phone, she was…pregnant how on earth was she pregnant. That made no sense; she'd only ever slept with two people in her entire life: a buck back in her hometown when she was a teen and Nick and last she checked Nick sure as hell wasn’t a bunny like her, so how the hell was this possible.

“Um…you sure Doc, I mean I’ve only ever slept with a fox and that seems…” Judy trialed off.

“Impossible, yes so a lot of mammals think but it’s really not, just extremely, extremely rare, so congrats Miss Hopps, you're one a very select few mammals to do this!” Dr. Axoli said, Judy pinched the bridge of her nose. Why was it always her? She could see the headlines now ‘Famous bunny cop first bunny to have a hybrid kit,” and god did she not care to hear what some of the less accepting members of society would say about it.

“Again, Doc, are you 100% sure?” Judy asked hoping to whatever deity that might exist in this world that he was wrong.

“Well, not 100%,” Dr. Axoli said Judy let out a sigh of relief, said relief was immediately and almost unequivocally destroyed when Dr, Axoli added an addendum to his statement, “More like 99.5% sure.” Judy sighed that might as well be one hundred in her mind. Well there was no doubt about it, she was pregnant, and Nick was the father. This was going to be an annoying next couple of hours as she tried to think of a good way to explain to Nick that they were now expecting.

“Thanks Doc.” Judy said as she hung up the phone and let out the loudest groan she’d ever let out in her pillow. After that was over Judy went into action mode and she had to think of a good enough way to explain to Nick what was going on, better said than done. Again, why did this stuff always happen to her of all mammals? And could she ever catch a damn break from it? Well no time to dwell on that time to formulate a game plan.


	2. Family and Friends Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll with this, I guess it also helps that I have more of a framework to go off than when I was writing it at first where it was mostly at the skin of my teeth, still I hope you folks enjoy and It's so nice to see people who remember the original reading, I thank you guys for that.

Judy paced around her apartment back and forth, back and forth, she was certain if she kept it up she’d wear a hole into the ground and end up in her downstairs neighbors’ apartment. Alright she was pregnant, something she didn’t think she would have to deal with while she was dating Nick but, that ship had sailed and now she had to come up with a game plan to explain to Nick that he was going to be a father, and just saying that to herself still sounded weird. Letting out an annoyed sigh she knew she’d just have to face this straight on, she was one of ZPD’s finest and she had taken on things tougher than this, hell facing off against a savage predator and stopping a giant conspiracy was her first official case as an officer, so telling her boyfriend they were gonna be parents would be a cake walk. But oh, things are never that simple. Nick had arrived back from work at around seven in the evening. 

“Hey Carrots, hope you didn’t miss me too much,” Nick said as he took off his coat and placed it on the rack with Judy’s he then turned to Judy who had a fidgety look on her face that caught Nick's attention, “Something wrong Judy?” Nick asked, Judy took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself, this put Nick on a bit of an alert.

“Nick…god this is harder than I thought.” Judy said trying to come up with the words to say, Nick’s anxiety about the situation didn’t get calmed by what Judy was saying.

“Your not breaking up with me are you?” Nick asked this, made Judy jump and her eyes nearly bug out, she shook her head and spoke up frantically.

“No, no, god no, I love you too much to do that, ugh! This is so hard!” Judy shouted not really caring that her neighbors could hear her, she put her head in her hand and let out another cry of frustration before blurting out what she’d been trying to say the whole time, “I’m pregnant and you’re the father!” Judy shouted, Nick was stunned for a moment, he was pretty sure he didn’t hear Judy right, so he asked her to repeat.

“Um, you’re what?” Nick asked, Judy walked up to him and placed her paw in his. Her face was as soft and as caring as when they first confessed their love to one another.

“I-I’m pregnant Nick, and you’re the father.” Judy said her voice was shaking a bit, she was just as nervous as he was about this.

“You sure?” Nick asked wanting to be sure that this was true, Judy nodded her head.

“Yep, I found out this afternoon, I’m just as surprised as you are, it seems almost impossible, but then again we’re used to stuff like that.” Judy said tears welling in her eyes, Nick pulled her into a tight hug and began to kiss her feverishly.

“I’m gonna be a dad!” Nick said wanting the whole world to hear him, cause their neighbors certainly did.

“Congrats! Now shut up!” One of them said on the other side of their wall. The two let out a laugh at their neighbors’ outburst. Sitting down on the couch in their living room, Nick was still a bit speechless, he and Judy had thought about being parents but they always figured they’d adopt to be able to have kids themselves just seems to be a bit strange, but Nick wasn’t going to complain still this was a bit off in terms of their planning, hell they weren’t even married yet.

“So now what?” Nick asked Judy, she thought for a moment she hadn’t really thought that far, most of her day was spent trying to think of how to tell Nick the news, so now they were in completely uncharted waters; so no different than their normal lives since they basically did so much by the skin of their teeth. 

“No clue, I guess we’ll tell our parents and friends, oh and Bogo, he’ll probably wanna know we’ll be taking the time off.” Judy said, so the two began to formulate a game plan for the next couple of weeks. Their first order of business would be informing their superior at ZPD that they’d be out for quite some time, then they’d inform their friends and family in that order. Seemed like a good way of approaching things, so the next day the two appeared in Precinct 1 in plain clothes and were greeted by the ZPD’s dispatch/secretary and friend of the two Benjamin Clawhauser.

“Hey, you two, how’s the day off?” Benjamin asked the two as he typed something on his phone, no doubt some piece of gossip to his sister.

“Fine Benji, just here to tell Bogo some big news.” Nick said, this immediately caught the cheetah’s attention, as they figured it would.

“Oh, big news what kind of big news?” Benjamin asked, listening with rapt attention, Judy laughed at this and turned to Nick.

“Should we tell him?” Judy asked, knowing full well what her boyfriends answer was going to be, Nick loved giving Benjamin gossip, plus he’d find out soon enough and their was no better person to get the word around the ZPD offices than him since everymammal and they do mean everymammal who walked through the ZPD’s doors talked to him. 

“Sure, should I do it or you?” Nick asked, Judy decided she would speak up.

“Well Benjamin, the big news is Nick and I are gonna have a kit.” Judy said proudly, and they saw Benjamin’s face absolutely light up with quite possibly the biggest smile they’d ever seen him make, quite an accomplishment. 

“O.M. Goodness! Congrats you two!” Benjamin said in as giddy and excited tone as he could manage, which again was saying something, “How far along?” Benjamin asked, Judy and Nick shrugged their shoulders.

“No clue, we only found out yesterday.” Judy said, they were still a bit flummoxed by the whole thing, but they were taking it in strides, “Well we gotta head up to Bogo’s we’ll talk to you later!” Judy said as she and Nick ascended the stairs and to Bogo’s office. Nick knocked on the office door, and a deep voice called out from the other side.

“Come in,” Bogo said as the two opened the door, the cape buffalo was reading over some files, no doubt arrest reports and the like, he quickly glanced up from his papers to see who was in his office and spoke, “Officer Wilde, Officer Hopps, to what do I owe the occasion?” Bogo asked as he went back to read his papers.

“Well Chief, me and Judy are here to request some time off for a few months.” Nick said, this did make Bogo look up longer than usual, he put down his papers and gave the two a wry look.

“And why is that Wilde?” Bogo asked, wondering what excuse Nick would give to get several months off of work, Nick smiled and held Judy’s paw tightly, then Judy spoke up.

“Um Chief, me and Nick are expecting a kit.” Judy said a bit nervously, but with Nick by her side she could get over it. Bogo was either not surprised by the news, or if he was he didn’t show it, typical of the stoic buffalo. 

“Well then, I’ll talk to ME about getting you two paternity and maternity leave,” Bogo said, the two breath a sigh of relief and began to leave the office, but before they could Bogo spoke up again, “Also Wilde, Hopps, Congrats.” Bogo said the two thanked their chief before leaving the station, well they had one other mammal of big importance to see in Zootopia proper, before they got to the big challenge, but that was a bridge they’d cross when they got to it. 

Victoria Wilde considered herself spray for her age, she wasn’t old, but she wasn’t young either she was at the great age of fifty-seven, so she was lucky in that regard. She had lots of luck in so many ways, she had a wonderful son, who in spite of his earlier years as a petty criminal was now a well respected member of the ZPD and the first fox to become an officer, she had so much to be proud of with him, still she wished said son would come and visit her more often. Other than that, she had no regrets with her life. She was not sure why she was thinking of her son, he was probably out working or with his girlfriend. 

As she prepared for a quiet afternoon, she heard the doorbell ring, she wondered who on earth would be bothering her at this time of day.

“Coming!” She called out as she opened the door and was greeted by her son and his wonderful girlfriend. Her face soon turned to the biggest smile ever and she pulled the two into a tight hug much to the chagrin of the two.

“M-Mom to tight!” Nick breathed out trying to get his mother to loosen her grip on the two.

“Oh, hush now, so what brings you two to my little abode?” Victoria asked as she went to the kitchen to fetch the two some tea, with Nick and Judy sitting down on the couch. She handed the two the cups and Judy spoke up.

“Well Miss Wi-I Mean Victoria,” Judy spoke up remembering when she first met Victoria that the older fox had wanted her to call her by her first name, “Me and Nick are…having kits.” Judy said her happy face shining brightly, Victoria nearly dropped her cup, but managed to keep a hold of it long enough to place it onto the coffee table in her living room, she then brought Judy and Nick into another crushing hug, again to the annoyance of the two.

“Oh, I’m so happy to hear that!” Victoria said her happiness was shining ever brightly through her smile.

“You're not mad that we're having a kit out of wedlock?” Nick asked; a bit surprised at his mothers’ response, the older vixen laughed a bit and took a sip of her tea. 

“Oh hush, me and your father weren’t exactly married when we had you.” Victoria said her memories returning of meeting and falling in love with Nick’s father James, and how in over their heads they were when they had Nick, she wondered if Nick was in that situation, so it helped to be supportive of him.

“Thanks mom.” Nick said he knew his mom would be happy for him still it was always nice to hear. The two stayed for lunch and left that evening, with Judy deciding to retire to bed early leaving Nick to mull things over. He decided he should talk to his old friend Finnick. The two had last talked a few weeks ago, and he’d probably be happy to hear that Nick was gonna be a dad, so he called up the fennec fox and the two met at a bar they frequent whenever they hung out. 

“Sup,” Finnick said as he and Nick shook hands before sitting at the bar, “So, what made you call me?” Finnick asked as he took a swig of some beer, Nick didn’t drink much but he took a tentative sip not enjoying the bitter taste. 

“Well, I got big news.” Nick said with a smile on his face, he had only learned this morning, but he was already so happy to tell anyone who would know that he was gonna be a dad, “Me and Judy are having kits.” Nick said. Nick expected a few things from Finnick, and laughing was indeed one of them since that’s what Finnick did. 

“Boy, you sure do know how to tell a joke.” Finnick said whipping a faux tear from his eyes, Nick rolled his eyes and spoke up again.

“Not a joke.” Nick said Finnick's face turned from one of laughter to seriousness and he still laughed though, “Yeah, I know it seems impossible, me and Judy thought so too, but here we are.” Nick said, his smile still staying on his lips.

“Heh, you and Officer Fluff sure do love doing that huh?” Finnick said, reminding him of the fact that he did what many thought impossible of being the first fox in ZPD. 

“Just add it to my list.” Nick said, taking another swig of beer. 

“Well parenthood ain’t easy, but if there was any mammal I would say could do it, it would be you.” Finnick gave Nick a reassuring pat on the back, Nick smiled at this and Finn despite having different paths in life were still best of friends.

“Thanks Finn.” Nick said.

“Just make sure I’m the best mammal at you and Fluff’s wedding.” Finnick said with Nick nodding and bidding Finnick a goodbye, returning home, he shuffled into bed and held onto his girlfriend lovingly, they’d be going to Bunnyburrow in a few days, and they’d be facing their biggest challenge, telling Judy’s family. Part of him was not particularly prepared for that kind of task, but hey nothing ventured, nothing gained. 


	3. Family and Friends Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's chapter three, sorry for the pacing issues I'm gonna try to see if I can rework the first two chapters when I get a chance hopefully this one isn't as weirdly paced.

The train ride to Bunnyburrow wasn't a long one that morning, a few hours of nothing but watching the various districts of the city pass by one after the other, each one in their different beauty and magnificence, it reminded Judy of when she first arrived in Zootopia proper, how excited she was to see the place for the first time with her own eyes, how each district dazzled and excited her, nowadays she couldn’t count on any of her paws and feet how many times she’d been to them on patrol and any other number of work as a ZPD Officer. Besides her asleep Nick she rolled her eyes and snuggled up to her boyfriend and waited for the train to reach its final destination in Bunnyburrow.   


“Come on slick, my brother Andrew's gonna pick us up.” Judy said as she woke Nick up from his nap, Nick yawned and stretched his arms out and grabbed their suitcases, Nick had never been to Bunnyburrow’s he’d only seen pictures of it that Judy showed him, and the scant few family photos that she had up in their apartment, so Judy’s description of the place was pretty apt, lots of farmland and greenery, waiting outside of the train station was a brown buck in a pickup truck (and Nick added another tick to his rhyme counter,) that must have been Andrew.

“Hey Andy,” Judy said, hugging her brother, “Nick this is my brother-in-law Andrew, Andrew this is my boyfriend Nick.” Judy said introducing the two, Nick shook Andrew’s paw. 

“So, your who my wife keeps yapping about anytime Judy calls home.” Andrew said he had quite possibly the heaviest drawl that Nick had ever heard from any one mammal in his entire life, and he’d met  **many mammals** in his life how on earth Judy’s brother-in-law managed to do that was quite possibly a mystery in itself, a mystery he’d solve later.

“Yep, that’s me Nick Wilde, ZPD officer.” Nick said as he got in the pickup truck, with Judy following him. The country roads of the burrow’s was as scenic as Nick imagined, rolling hills after rolling hills of farmland, darted by the occasional farmhouse or family home and road, it was actually rather pretty in a rustic kind of way, he could imagine his kits running through the place on their summer vacations enjoying the nice country air, though that would be a long ways away from where they were now. 

“So, what brings you back down sis?” Andrew asked as he made a turn onto a road and waited for another truck to pass before he continued downwards to the Hopps family home. 

“The usual, coming down to escape from work for a while and some family stuff.” Judy said she didn’t mention that family stuff meant that she was pregnant, but Andrew didn’t need to know that at the moment. Actually none of her family was going to know for a while at least not until she could get a feel for how they would react to Nick, she knew some of her family were…less than stellar about foxes; actually less than stellar was an understatement of the highest magnitude if she was being completely and utterly honest, but she would wait and see she had some time and she could take things slow, plus as she was really looking forward to spending some vacation time with Nick and her family. 

“Well I hope you enjoy it down here, the summers right around the corner so things should be fun.” Andrew said as they continued the drive, it would take a while to make it to Judy’s home, so the two settled in for a long car ride. Simply watching the road pass them by, seeing some faces that Judy hadn’t seen since she was a little girl or since she left for Zootopia. It was an interesting thing, she hadn’t set foot in her hometown in a little over two years, yet it felt like she hadn’t left at all it all felt so familiar and so the same; it was quite heartwarming. 

“This place is pretty scenic.” Nick said as he spotted another row of farmland, this place was picturesque in its own homely way. 

“Yep, you should see it in the winter.” Judy said remembering how the snowfalls when she was a kid were like, how the whole burrows would be covered head to toe in snow, like a white pillowy blanket, how her brothers and sisters and she would play for hours making snowrabbits, angels and having snowball fights. It was probably the thing she missed most about being in Zootopia is how things looked in winter.

“Sounds beautiful, I can’t wait.” Nick said kissing Judy, before he could go further he heard Andrew clear his throat.

“Don’t, just don’t me and Sarah had to clean out the upholstery enough I don’t need you two doing the hanky-panky back there too.” Andrew said not even turning his eyes off the road to reprimand them, the two scooted away from each other rather sheepishly. They eventually made it to the Hopps family home, the place looked just like Judy last remembered it looking, same paint, same wooding, same everything, all of it was still there, like a long lost memory that just resurfaced in your mind, some of it was faded but it wa still there.

“Well welcome home.” Andrew said as the three of them stepped out of his truck, Nick and Judy grabbed their bags, just in time for a tiny little bunny to poke her head out of the front door. She then spied Judy and her face lit up.

“GUYS JUDY’S HOME!” The bunny yelled in a voice neither of them expected she could go to, and then the floodgates opened and an outpouring of rabbits came through the door, and each of them dog piled Judy hugging her and all sorts of other gestures of affection, it was rather funny to watch seeing as Nick was an only child and Judy had two hundred plus brothers and sisters, and that’s not counting extended family from marriages and what not. He was also filming this for future blackmail material.

“Guys, calm down it’s only me.” Judy said as she poked her head out of the pile of rabbits, she glanced at Nick who was filming, “You're enjoying this aren’t you?” Judy said as she managed to wrestle herself away from her many, many siblings. 

“Oh yeah.” Nick said slyly soon, her sibling’s attention was brought to Nick and the younger kits were looking at Nick with a mix of awe and wonder, as many of them probably have never seen a fox before.

“Judy, who’s this?” One of her younger siblings asked, Judy held Nick’s hand and she spoke up.

“This is my boyfriend, Nick these are my many brothers and sisters.” Judy said introducing Nick to the gaggle of bunnies gathered before him, Nick waved at them and then in what was probably a form of premeditated revenge by Judy they jumped him asking him a million questions and hugging him and many other things, Nick looked at Judy with a dirty look but she acted like she didn’t see him.

“Wow, you guys sure are quick, if it isn’t Jude the Dude.” Judy’s dad, Stu Hopps said as he pulled his daughter into a hug Bonnie following behind him.

“Hey mom, hey dad.” Judy said hugging her parents back, the three separated and Bonnie and Stu eyed Nick who was still covered in rabbits, it was rather funny 

“I take it, that's Nick?” Bonnie asked pointing to Nick as he managed to get from under the mountain of rabbits, Judy nodded, her mom and dad had seen Nick a few times via video calls and pictures of the two Judy had sent them over time, still nothing quite beats meeting a mammal face to face. 

“It’s nice to meet you face to face, Mister and Misses Hopps.” Nick said, shaking the two’s hands, “Judy said she had a lot of siblings, but I didn’t expect so many.” Nick said still a bit sore from being dogpiled by several bunnies at once.

“Yep, well come inside, Bonnie’s just about to get dinner started.” Stu said as the group walked inside. The Hopps family home was the epitome of honey; pictures upon pictures of generations of family were on the wall from various extended families, Nick had never seen so many mammals gathered in one place, it was rather interesting. 

“You have way to many family members.” Nick said trying to count how many rabbits were on that walk alone. Judy laughed at this; she sometimes forgets that Nick never did have any siblings.

“You know if we get married you're gonna be related to all of them.” Judy said laughing at the face that Nick made when she said that. She then motioned for him to join her in the kitchen with Bonnie and some of her brothers and sisters who were preparing dinner. 

“So, what brings you two down anyway dear?” Bonnie asked as she cut up some carrots for a stew. Judy hated lying to her family, but she again didn’t want to reveal just yet why she was here, plus what she was about to tell them wasn’t a complete lie, just an omission of some key facts.

“Oh, just taking some time off with my boyfriend and I figured hey what better than to come back home.” Judy said not mentioning why she was taking the time off, still it wasn’t completely untrue she did get a bit homesick sometimes and she’d been meaning to come back to the burrows for some time. 

“Well it’s good to see you two.” Bonnie said happily as she continued the stew, “It’s also really nice to finally meet you in person Nick, and not just via a video call.” Bonnie said turning to Nick who had a smile on his face, he was helping some of the younger kits set the table for their dinner.

“Same Misses Hopps.” Nick said he was happy that for the most part Judy’s family seemed to be pretty accepting of him, he knew from the fox-away incident that Judy’s family didn’t have them most…pure ideas of foxes, but so far things were going smoothly. After setting the table and adding the final touches to that night’s meal the gathered bunnies and one fox sat down to have a nice meal. Nick was then greeted to quite possibly the most he’d ever seen of any one group of bunnies in his life, they were talking about so many things and subjects, it was kind of like the bullpen back at the ZPD, a cacophony of voices and opinions, which was rather interesting. 

“So, your Judy’s boyfriend right?” one of Judy’s sisters asked, she was about the same age as Judy, Nick turned to her and nodded.

“Yep, that’s me.” Nick said, the doe looked at Judy and Nick and back again and shrugged her shoulders, he guessed that was as good a reaction as any.

“How did you two start dating, anyway?” one of Judy’s brothers asked, that was a question that the two of them had thought about when they were preparing to come to the burrows.

“It’s kind of a long story.” Judy said remembering when she and Nick started dating, it was kind of a gradual thing the two started spending so much time together outside of work and things sort of snowballed from there, there wasn’t some big moment, some deep heartfelt confession it just happened one day Judy and Nick just said let’s become a couple, “But I guess the short version, is we sort of just started.” Judy said, this seemed to satisfy her brother a bit.

“Seems weird, but oh well.” Her brother said as he continued eating. By the time the dinner was finished, Judy and Nick were helping to put away the dishes they had fielded probably a million questions, from what was it like living in Zootopia, what was it like working at the ZPD and everything in between.

“So how did you like your first Hopps Family dinner?” Judy asked as she put away a dish into the cupboard where her family kept all of their dining ware. 

“Exhausting,” Nick said as he washed some stray carrot off a dinner plate, “How do you deal with it?” Nick asked.

“Years of practice Slick.” Judy said thankful for her growing up in this hectic environment all her life. 

“So when are you gonna tell your family the real reason we're here?” Nick asked, Judy had nearly dropped the plate she was carrying, but managed to catch it, she was glad that no one but them were in the kitchen.

“When I feel like I have a good feeling of how everyone will act, remember not everyone of my family is nice.” Judy said, and Nick nodded he knew how prejudicial other animals could be, he couldn’t imagine how they’d react to finding out about a cross-species baby. 

“Well one step at a time Carrots.” Nick said as they finished the dishes and retired to the room that they’d be sharing for their stay. After unpacking their clothes and a few things they bought with them, the two got into their bed clothes and jumped into bed. 

“Now come on let’s get some shut eye, I got an entire town to show you tomorrow.” Judy said excited to show Nick around her old stomping grounds.

“I can’t wait.” Nick said as he kissed her and turned off the lights, and the two drifted off to sleep. 


	4. A Day at Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while to write, but I'm quite satisfied with it. I'll hopefully get the next one out soon, also do tell me if I'm still rushing things like I said I'll try to rewrite the first couple of chapters to flow better when I feel like I can do it without changing the story too much.

The early morning sun kissed Nick’s fur in the kind of way that only a farmhouse seemed designed to facilitate, he could feel it coming through the window of the room he and Judy were staying in, feeling it on his fur the fox let out a tired yawn and started to allow himself to wake up proper. Still waking up early did have its benefit: namely watching a very shapely rabbit do her morning calisthenics. Nick would join her, but the view was too good from where he was laying. Judy was in the middle of a set of toe touches, and it gave Nick a very unrestricted view of the bunny’s nice butt, the way it would pop out whenever she would reach her toes. Though if Nick had to be honest, he loved the whole package that was Judith Laverne Hopps, his girlfriend was a nice package of brains, and rocking body.

“You know starting is not nice.” Judy said as she continued her exercises, she heard Nick let out a laugh as he got up from bed stretching a bit and walking up to her. She jumped a bit when she felt his paws wrap around her waist and pull her close, she could feel an undeniable hardness poking her in the back, Judy’s breath hitched slightly when she felt Nick’s paw travel ever upwards, she had to wrestle her way out of his grip before things went further.

“Not right now,” Judy said as she managed to keep the slightly horny fox at bay, Nick frowned but did manage to plan a nice hot kiss on her lips, she didn’t mind that though, “Come on Slick, we got a long day ahead of us.” Judy said as she finished working out and headed to the shower, if she was lucky it wouldn’t be occupied, alas things were never that lucky for her and it already had one of her sisters inside, and the line was at least five bunnies long.

“This normal?” Nick asked as he walked behind her and observed the line to go into the bathroom, he’d never really ever been in a situation like this before having to wait in line inside a family home just to use a single room. 

“This is actually tame, you should see when all the little ones are awake, absolute pandemonium.” Judy said in a tone that made Nick not sure if she was being 100% serious or joking, and Nick was not sure which one was the more frightening. Judy then let out a snorting laugh at his face and Nick glared at her.

“Anyway, were sharing one, saves water and is way more convenient.” Judy said, giving Nick a sly wink, oh this bunny and her ability to make the fox redder than he already thought Nick thought. One by one the rabbits in front of them dwindled until it was Nick and Judy’s turn to use the shower. 

“So, what’s on the agenda today Carrots?” Nick asked as he took off his sleeping clothes and started the shower. Judy stepped into the shower and she turned to him and began washing his chest with Nick doing the same to her.

“Well after breakfast, I’m gonna show you around my home, and then I’m gonna show you around the town, you know get you a feel for the place we’ll be staying in for a few weeks.” Judy said as she turned so Nick could wash the fur on her back, she let out a sigh of relief when she felt him gently massage the soap into her fur, using as little pressure to reach some spots where she couldn’t quite reach without the help of a loofah. 

“Sounds fun, never been to this place so I’m looking forward to it.” Nick said as he turned around so Judy could give him the same courtesy wash of his back that he gave her. The two finished washing one another and began to dry their fur, getting dressed the two made their way to the kitchen where Stu was making pancakes alongside a few other younger rabbits who were doing their own things, either making cereal or juice, talking or waiting with empty plates for Stu to finish cooking a stack of pancakes. 

“Hey, Jude the Dude, and Nick.” Stu said a smile on his face greeting the two, Nick was a bit nonplussed that he didn’t have a nickname, but then again he didn’t know Stu quite as long, so it quickly passed.

“Hey dad.” Judy said as she sat down at the table in the dining room, Nick sat down next to her, around him were again other rabbits doing their own things, it was rather fun to look at seeing so many separate rabbits do so many things, again Nick was reminded that if he were to get married to Judy this would be his family, so many brothers and sisters in laws it was quite possibly the biggest family he’d ever be part of. 

“So, what are you two’s plans for the day?” Stu asked as he plopped some pancakes on a young buck’s plate and then on a does. 

“Show Nick around, he’s never been here before.” Judy said excitedly, she always wanted to show Nick around Bunnyburrow and now was her chance, it was almost as exciting as when the two went on their first patrol together. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Stu said as he continued to hand out pancakes, Nick and Judy waited until they could get some food and then after eating they set out for a tour around the Hopps family home and surrounding farmland, it was mostly showing where they kept various things or showing what it was like to live on the farm and do farm work, and of course introducing Nick to a lot of her siblings who worked exclusively on the farm, it was in this way that Nick learned that Judy was one of about six does with the same name, which is probably why Stu had nicknames for all his kids, because just saying ‘Judy’ would be a hassle that no mammal would want to deal with. 

“Well that’s most of them, a lot of my family are living in other places with their own kids and families separate from ours.” Judy said as they sat down away from the farmland with a few of her siblings who were taking a quick break from doing farm work.

“Well seems…tiring, speaking of which I’ll be right back gotta go use the outhouse.” Nick said as he left Judy to her own devices, one of her older siblings walked up to her and sat down, it was her older brother Antwan, 

“Hey Judy.” Antwan said in a low tone, he looked at Nick and back to Judy before he sat down, Judy did not like the look on his face, it was the same kind she’d seen in so many other mammals when she said that Nick was her boyfriend, that mock look of concern, a veneer for some annoying opinion on something they knew nothing about, 

“Yes Antwan?” Judy asked, wondering what he wanted, she had an idea-but she wanted to give her brother an out and not think she’d have to field one of these questions.

“So…you and the fox?” Antwan asked, and there it was Judy thought as she rolled her eyes. 

“Yes, I’m dating a fox, what about it?” Judy answered with her own question, she waited for her brother to say anything, the face he was making was indicating he was trying to come up with a good thing to say.

“Why?” Antwan asked. Judy narrowed her eyes and spoke up.

“Because I love him, why are you married to your wife?” Judy asked herself making Antwan pause, he didn’t have an answer for that and he simply got up and walked away an annoyed look on his face, just in time for Nick to return from his trip to the outhouse.

“What were you and your brother talking about?” Nick asked sitting back down beside her.

“Nothing important,” Judy lied she’d deal with her brother later for now she and Nick had a town to explore. The two getting up from their resting area decided it would be nice to walk to the town proper, it was a chance to get some fresh air and see the nice pastoral landscapes that were Bunnyburrow. Plus, it was like a mini date, time to be alone away from all of Judy’s siblings for a few hours before they inevitably returned back. They walked paw in paw together. 

“You know if it came down to it, I wouldn’t mind coming down here to raise our kits.” Nick said as he enjoyed the scenery, Judy was a bit surprised when he said kits as in plural, and not just the one they were having.

“It has its upsides.” Judy said about her home, and it did indeed, it was quiet and relatively safe compared to say Zootopia, but part of her wondered how different her kits would be treated compared to say Zootopia, she knew prejudices existed all over the place but small towns had that kind of prejudice only ever seen there, and hybrids were not something she was sure would be easy for a lot of people in the Burrows to take, she pushed that thought far in the back of her mind, right now she had to show Nick around and she was to enjoy herself doing so. The town of Bunnyburrow was a bit like some of the outskirts of Zootopia, small with a feeling of what most would think a small town in the countryside would look like. It was dotted with a few stores and homes and a park and a single movie theater. The place was rather quaint in Nick's eyes. 

“Welp this is my hometown, what do you think?” Judy said as she made a theatrical display of opening her arms to show the entire town, well most of it, the place was probably as big as a single district of Zootopia.

“Quaint.” Nick said as he and Judy sat down on a bench outside of a small bakery, specialty one that belonged to Judy’s old childhood bully Gideon Grey who if what Judy told him had gone through quite a personality change in the time between then and now, he also helped her solve their first semi-official case together. 

“I’m gonna get us some pastries, have a preference?” Nick asked as he got up, Judy thought for a moment and then spoke up.

“I heard Gid makes some great rhubarb cobbler, and I’ve been wanting to try it ever since I got here.” Judy said she loved rhubarb. 

“Can do.” Nick said as he walked inside the bakery. The store itself was called Greys Freshly Baked Goods, a nice name for a bakery, inside several mammals were waiting in line to get their orders either placed or picking up orders they’d placed. Standing at the main counter was a ferret who was handing off a box of some form of baked good to a rabbit.

“Thanks for shopping at Greys, come again, I’ll be with you in a moment sir.” The ferret said to Nick as he continued to work, coming out of the back where the kitchen was a portly fox who was covered in flour and holding in an oven mitt covered paws was a fresh trey of various pastries. 

“Got some fresh ones Travis.” The fox said as Nick got in line. 

“Got it Gid, mind handling the rest of the customers in the order line.” Travis said to Gideon, who nodded, and he stopped when he saw a black sheep and his face turned to one that Nick knew all too well.

“Oh, hey Sharla getting some treats for the kids?” Gideon said to the sheep, who had the same face that Nick knew, ah mammals in love wasn’t’ a pretty sight to see.

“Nope, here to place an order for a birthday cake, coworkers turning 27 this week.” Sharla said.

“Gotcha, I’ll put it in, I’ll see you tonight darling.” Gideon said, the way he looked at Sharla he definitely wanted to kiss her, but he must have thought not best to do it while on the job. The sheep nodded and left, and another mammal got before Gideon. Soon Nick was at the counter and he placed an order and struck up a conversation with Gideon.

“So, I take it your Gideon Grey?” Nick asked, already knowing the answer, but it was nice to get a confirmation on things, ZPD training taught you to always make sure you were 100% sure about things lest you get some innocent mammal arrested and let a criminal go.

“Yep, nice to meet ya.” Gideon said in his normal drawl.

“Judy said you were a nice mammal; it seems she was right.” Nick said Gideons face perked up at the mention of Judy and Nick noticed that. 

“Oh, she’s here, tell her I said hi.” Gideon said, Nick nodded, and he placed his order and waited for some fresh baked pastries. 

Meanwhile outside sitting at the bench waiting for her boyfriend to return Judy saw a shadow get before her and she looked up and saw a buck standing before her. 

“Well, well, what’s a pretty doe like you doing all alone?” The buck said in a tone that Judy could guess was flirting, and immediately her eyes rolled, she hated bucks like this more sleaze then sense and a brain that was only on one thing and one thing only, bedding any pretty doe that wasn’t married (and a few that were knowing some of the bucks she had to field when she was a teen.) 

“Waiting.” Judy said coldly, giving the buck a look that if they could kill would have probably stopped his heart dead, but again the buck seemed to either not notice or a more likely thing he didn’t care about, probably thinking Judy was playing hard to get. 

“Well I can show you a better time than what you're doing.” The buck said salaciously, and Judy rolled her eyes again, the same schtick she heard over and over when she was single from the same kind of bucks, since he wasn’t getting the hint she would have to be more forceful.

“Listen, I’m not in the mood for this, leave me alone, or I’ll make sure you're moaning, but not in the way you want.” Judy said her eyes narrowed in a way that showed she meant what she said, and again the buck’s brains probably weren’t in his head but in his pants as he laughed at this. 

“I like em’ feisty, I can’t wait to see you in bed.” The buck said, Judy was about ten seconds away from wrenching this idiot’s arm behind his back in an arm bar and placing cuffs on him when she heard a voice speak up.

“I believe the doe told you to leave her alone.” Judy heard a familiar voice say, turning around Nick with two bags in his hand said as he walked up to the two. The buck turned to Nick and eyed him up before laughing

“And who are you supposed to be?” The buck asked Nick giving the todd a dirty look, no doubt one designed to look down upon the fox.

“Her boyfriend, now leave.” Nick said calmer than she’d expect from him, but then Judy figured Nick didn’t feel like getting into a fight with an idiot buck who had more libido than sense.

“Really? You? A shifty fox, hah don’t make me laugh, like a fine doe like her,” The buck said pointing to Judy as if she wasn’t there which angered her not just because he was talking down to her boyfriend but her as well, “Would ever be with a somemammal like you.” The buck said laughing again, Judy was at this point at her absolute end and wanted to be rid of this idiot.

“Judy, do you want to deal with him or should I?” Nick asked, wanting to see what Judy wanted to do about the buck, Judy held up her hand indicating she’d take care of it.

“Listen here, leave me alone before I send you back home in an arm cast.” Judy said in such subdued fury that it was rather scary, eyeing Judy the buck saw that she probably meant what she said and let out a huff. 

“Whatever, she’s too good for you fox.” The buck said as he walked off, Judy let out a groan of annoyance and Nick put his arm around her.

“Don’t let that idiot get you down, I brought sweets,” Nick said as the two sat down and ate some nice pastries. Then Nick remembered that scene he saw in the store and brought it up, “I think your friend Gideon is dating a sheep.” Nick said Judy perked up and was a bit surprised she had seen Sharla when she left and said hi but she didn’t waste the ewe’s time since she had to get back to school before her break ended. 

“Black sheep?” Judy asked, Nick nodded, and Judy’s eyes lit up.

“How did she not tell me!?” Judy said in mock offense, “I’ll have to catch up with her when she gets off work.” Judy said, no doubt talking about the black sheep who’s name was Sharla if Nick remembered the conversation she had with Gideon. The two ate their pastries and simply enjoyed each other’s company not saying much and occasionally giving each other loving touches and glances, nothing too overt. Though this seemed to catch the eye of a few older does who were looking at the two with disgust and whispering to each other loud enough for the two to hear. This annoyed Judy who spoke up.

“Take a picture, it'll last longer.” She said to the two does, this surprised Nick who hadn’t even noticed them.

“Um carrots, maybe you shouldn’t antagonize random rabbits.” Nick said worried, then he saw that look Judy always gave him whenever she was about to do something particularly bold. 

“Oh, you wanna see antagonizing?” Judy said, before Nick could question what she meant she grabbed the fox by his face and drew him into a deep kiss, making absolute sure she maintained direct eye contact with the two does who had even bigger faces of disgust, the two walked off but not before one of them cried out.

“Degenerates!” the two heard as the does walked off, Judy parted, and Nick gave her a disapproving look.

“Was that necessary?” Nick asked, Judy gave him a sly look and kissed him again before she spoke up.

“No, but it was fun.” Judy said, and Nick couldn’t disagree with that, the two stayed out for a while before deciding to head back to the Hopps family home. Though the day was still young and the two had nothing much to do. So they found a secluded place where Judy’s siblings would be less likely to find them and snuggled together underneath the nice refreshing shade of a tree. 

“So, I think I’m gonna tell my parents first, and hope they keep it a secret.” Judy said as she looked at her belly, she wasn’t showing and wouldn’t be for a few weeks, but eventually she’d have to tell her parents why she was down here and then the rest of her family.

“When is that going to be?” Nick asked, Judy thought for a long moment, not sure what to say.

“I guess tonight, I’ll ask them to meet us privately and tell them.” Judy said, Nick nodded and so the two set the plan in motion, and when night fell, and dinner was finished the two had pulled Stu and Bonnie aside away from the prying eyes and eavesdropping ears of her family for some two-on-two talking.

“So, what did you two wanna talk with us about that you needed to be away from the rest of the family?” Bonnie asked. Judy and Nick looked at one another and Nick put his paws in Judy’s giving her some strength to tell her parents.

“Mom, dad, I’m pregnant and Nick’s the dad.” Judy said feeling like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. Still, there was an uncomfortable silence that followed, where Judy’s mother and father had a look of uncertainty. 

“A-are you sure Judy?” Stu asked the first of the two to speak up, Judy nodded as she walked up to her parents her eyes downcast.

“That’s why me and Nick are here, I wanted to be around family when I gave birth to them, and I wanted to tell all you guys, but can you guys keep this secret from the rest of them? At least until I’m comfortable telling them myself.” Judy said and asked, her parents looked at one another hating that they had to lie to their kids, but this was an important thing for Judy and so they both agreed.

“I’m glad you told us though Judy,” Bonnie said as she drew Judy into a hug, “And we’ll be here to help you when the little one comes.” Bonnie added, Judy hugged her mother back and let out a soft sigh of relief, the two of them still had some things to take care of, but hey at least they had Judy’s parents on their side. 


	5. WIth Family Like This?

Judy had a huge smile on her face. She didn’t realize how oppressing it was to keep such a big secret away from her parents. To know that they were on her side and that they weren’t put off by her having a kit with a fox. Now all that was left was to tell her siblings. It was just as big a hurdle but, with her mother and father on her side she could at least say that she had the two most important mammals besides Nick in her life’s approval and their support. So, when the time came to tell her siblings about her pregnancy, even if some of them disapproved they wouldn’t make a fuss about it with her parent’s and by extension her.

Still, Judy’s mind was on the fact that she had to tell her siblings-she was unsure how well she knew how it’s just…an annoyance. She could just wait the few weeks until she started to show and then just let them put two and two together, that would be oh so less stressful than having to tell them she just had to dilly dally until she was pregnant looking and then they would get the clue.

Nick on the other paw was less worried about this kind of thing, it might just be due to him being a mammal that up until a few years ago, did most things by the skin of his teeth, so not having a plan ready or if he did allowing it to go bust and then winging it was not out of the question for him. So, when he saw Judy fretting about how to tell her siblings about their kit, he was two things. Surprised at how much she was fretting over what seemed rather simple to him, and a bit annoyed at how she was so self-conscious about this, especially her since she was the kind of mammal who wouldn’t bite her tongue if she felt she had something say or something was on her mind, Judy Hopps was not docile so to see her fret over this was actually a rather interesting version of tonal whiplash.

“You know we could just tell them.” Nick said as they walked to their room, Judy turned to him stopping in her tracks, she looked around to make sure no one would hear them, and she spoke up.

“I can’t just…not yet,” Judy said not looking Nick in the eyes so she didn’t see his disapproving gaze, “ I know this seems so easy to you; but you didn’t see how some of my siblings reacted to knowing you’re my boyfriend.” Judy said, Nick placed a paw on her shoulder and made her look him in the eyes.

“Judy, I’m very aware of how some mammals feel about me, I’ve been painfully aware since I was a kit.” Nick said bringing up a memory he’d much rather stay buried in his mind never to surface again, a memory that made him the mammal he was for a long time. Judy knew that memory too, it was what first made her, and Nick's friend allowed her to see things from his perspective.

“I saw their looks, and I can live with them.” Nick said with a look of determination on his face, still this wasn’t just them this was their kit their own children, she could live with the disapproval of the world, but the idea that her own kit would be seen as lesser was just…so horrible to think about.

“Nick, it’s not about us…it’s about the little one growing in me,” Judy said as she placed nicks paw on her belly, “I can live with the world hating us, but I can’t live with the world hating them, for the simple crime of existing.” Judy said tears welling in her eyes, the dawning idea that Nick’s pain would be passed on to his child was one that he was just not ready for…sins of a father, passed down to his son; and the only sin he had was being himself.

“Our kit will be born into a world that still can’t accept two mammals of different species being mates, now imagine how they’ll feel knowing that several family members think they’re an abomination?” Judy asked, the thought made Nick’s face turn a bit pale, “That’s why I’m having such a hard time trying to think of how to tell my siblings I’m pregnant.” Judy said and as if her stress needed more she heard a voice speak up behind her.

“You’re pregnant!?” The two heard a voice say, turning to the source was Judy’s sister Violet, she had an awestruck look on her face, and Judy pinched the bridge of her nose and Nick let out an annoyed sigh, since Violet said that loud enough that every mammal in the house would probably hear it, and as if to prove her point several of her siblings popped their heads out of the doors to see what caused the outburst. Well that was one way to do this, and one out of her hands which was… a plus cause she sure as hell couldn’t see any pluses to this whole situation. Judy let out a sigh of defeat.

“Yeah Vi, I’m pregnant.” Judy said loud enough so that her eavesdropping siblings could hear, she guessed this was a bit liberating, though she wished she weren’t put on the spot like this. Violet's face was a mix of incredulity and happiness, she nearly ran to Judy to hug her.

“Why didn’t you tell me!” Violet said in mock annoyance, “How far along are you?” Violet asked, releasing Judy from her hug.

“Only a few weeks, I only found out a couple of days ago.” Judy answered as Violet kneeled to look at her belly, getting back on her feet, Violet was practically jumping with happiness.

“Nicks the father right?” Violet asked, Judy nodded and Violet thought for a moment, “I didn’t think you two would be able to have kits, I guess I was wrong.” Violet said still in thought, Judy looked around her and could see some of her siblings were still listening and let out an annoyed sigh.

“I know you guys are listening.” Judy said towards her eavesdropping family members who either let out surprised yelps and quickly closed their doors or walked out. To talk to Judy about her pregnancy, she eventually managed to get away from her family and she and Nick were able to get to their room, and she noticed Nick had that same smug face that just yelled “I told you so,” and she hated it cause she knew he was right and she didn’t want to admit it.

“So that wasn’t too bad now was it?” Nick asked rhetorically, Judy rolled her eyes and hopped into bed.

“No, still I wish things were on my terms.” Judy said as Nick snuggled up to her and kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her.

“Well just be glad that things went better than you expected.” Nick said as he turned off the lights and the two drifted off to a comfortable sleep. The next morning after the two had taken their shower and had eaten breakfast Judy and Nick had decided to go venture into Bunnyburrow again and Judy wanted to play a game of catch up with her old friend Sharla, the two of them hadn’t spoken since Judy had left for the ZPD Academy, that was a little over three years ago, and even during the three month period where she was staying back home during the Night Howler Incident, she still hadn’t spoken to her. So, that was three years of catching up to do, and she wanted to know everything there was to know about what Sharla had been doing for the past three years, how she was working at the school, and most of all how she had started dating Gideon of all people. So, she managed to track down Sharla’s new phone number and called her up and asked if she wanted to catch up over lunch which the sheep agreed to.

So here she and Nick were sitting with Sharla, they had wanted to invite Gideon but lunchtime was his busiest time of the day so he couldn’t come. Still it was nice to be able to catch up with an old friend.

“How long has it been three years?” Sharla said as she took out a salad from her lunch cooler, “It’s so great to finally catch up again.” Sharla added a happy smile on her face. Sharla hadn’t changed much in the three years, she was a bit older and had bags under her eyes (no doubt from long nights grading papers,) but other than that she’s the same Sharla that Judy had met and befriended all those years ago.

“Yep,” Judy agreed as she sat down with Nick sitting next to her, “Oh Sharla this is my boyfriend Nick.” Judy said Nick gave Sharla a friendly wave.

“Nice to meet you,” Sharla said as she extended a paw for Nick which he took and shook gratefully, “I wish Gid could be here, but he didn’t want Travis to be swamped.” Sharla said in mock annoyance, Judy laughed at that and Nick simply chuckled.

“Oh, that’s something I wanted to ask, when did you two start dating?” Judy asked, wondering what had caused two people she didn’t expect to be a couple to…well be a couple. Sharla let out a small laugh and had a smile on her face.

“Oh, it’s a long story.” Sharla said as her mind thought of how she started dating Gideon, it was a fond memory for her, especially since it was such a short time ago, she and Gideon had been reconnecting with one another for a while, with the two burying their past and keeping it as water under the bridge. The two got closer and closer until Gideon had asked her on a date, and then another and soon they were boyfriend and girlfriend. This was how she explained it to Judy and Nick. It was not too dissimilar to how Judy and Nick started dating.

“He’s changed so much since we were kits.” Sharla said as she thought dreamily of her boyfriend, this made Judy wonder how Sharla and Gideon’s kits would look like, then she cringed cause she felt like her mother which made her shudder a bit she was only 27 years old.

“Sounds like you two are super in love.” Judy said happy for her friend and her relationship.

“Yep, so how has life been for you in Zootopia?” Sharla asked with great interest.

“It’s been fine, a lot noisier than here, but I’m glad I went, or I never would have met Nick or become a ZPD officer.” Judy said happily as she gripped Nick’s hand. The two of them had only been together for a few years but she didn’t think she could live without him.

“Oh, I’m pregnant, can you believe that?” Judy said to Sharla who’s eyes lit up with glee at the fact that her friend was pregnant. She gripped Judy’s paw and smiled.

“That’s so great! Wait, Nicks the father right?” Sharla asked when Judy nodded her eyes widened and she took a moment to compose herself, “I might need to go talk to Gideon about something.” Sharla said as she bid Judy a goodbye, the two knew what she was probably going to talk about, Judy let out a small laugh at what she just saw.

“Well I think your friend is going to be a happy ewe in a few months.” Nick said with Judy punching him playfully in the arm at the joke. The two finished up their lunch and headed back to the Hopps family farm, when the arrived they expected quite a few things, but to hear an argument was not on the top of the list (it was actually at number nine out of their top ten,)

“What on earth?” Judy asked as she heard the shouting match inside, she then heard a voice speak up.

“Because it’s unnatural!” the voice of her brother Antwan shouted, Judy sighed she knew he would be the cause of the problems, but to hear him say it aloud like that was heartbreaking that was her own brother.

“Well clearly if she’s having a kit it’s not.” She heard her father say, that was at least a good thing her father was defending her.

“It’s an abomination!” Antwan said, and Judy had enough of this, she opened the door, surprising the two bucks who were arguing, Judy’s face was one of pure unadulterated rage.

“How dare you call my kit an Abomination!” Judy said slapping Antwan in the face, the face he made said that the slap hurt his feelings more than it hurt him physically, “Tell me Antwan, when my kit’s born will you tell them to their face?” Judy asked, waiting for him to answer, but the buck couldn’t answer.

“WELL!?” Judy asked again and Antwan couldn’t look her in the eyes , “I’m your sister, and you call my child, your own flesh and blood an abomination! How dare you!” Judy said her anger bubbling over. Nick placed Judy into a hug to calm her down.

“We’ll um…go to a hotel for a few days Mister Hopps.” Nick said as he took Judy into his arms and carried her out of the home. When they were out of ear shot she let out a long yell and then placed her face into Nick’s chest and he could hear the soft sobs of a rabbit, and Nick just stroked her head trying to give her some comfort. 


	6. A Look Towards the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this chapter has been updated, glad you guys pointed out some things should be better now and an added bonus the chapter is longer.

Bonnie was no stranger to conflict in her own warren, over two hundred rabbits of varying ages and genders and sexualities were bound to butt heads sooner or later, so Bonnie was used to seeing arguments, what she was not used to was the level of arguments that she had stumbled upon when she had returned to the Hopps family home after stepping out for a while to do some grocery shopping with some of the younger kits.

“What on earth?” Bonnie asked herself as she walked into a veritable cacophony of various voices and arguments, it was quite an astonishing sight, “What happened here?” Bonnie asked one of the few rabbits not involved in the arguments.

“Antwan called Judy’s kit an abomination.” Her daughter said, and Bonnie saw red, she knew Antwan was a bit of a speciest but to go that far was beyond what she would let anyone do, be they a stranger and she especially would not tolerate this among her own children.

“Antwan!” Bonnie shouted over the chorus of different voices, and upon hearing her yell they all stopped dead in their tracks. Bonnie rarely yelled, so when she did yell it was a huge cause for concern towards whoever was on the receiving end of the yelling, and Antwan Evans Hopps was the unfortunate recipient of the very potent rage that was known as Bonnie Laverne Hopps, “Tell me, why did you feel it so important to tell your sister her child was an abomination?” Bonnie asked, staring Antwan down like a bald eagle ready to pounce upon its prey, and Antwan dared not look away from his mom lest she get angrier.

“I-I-I…” Antwan was unable to form a cohesive response to his mother, not that Bonnie expected one, was this mean? Oh certainly, but sometimes tough love was needed, and right now Bonnie was going to show and make an example of Antwan as to why this type of language and rhetoric would not be tolerated in her house so long as she lived under it.

“No, you can’t explain why,” Bonnie said as she turned and saw that Judy was nowhere to be found and that that meant she probably left, no doubt angry at having her own blood tell her that to her face, “Because you have no good reason why, I raised you better than that, I raised you all better than that!” Bonnie said in her voice a mix of anger and sadness.

“I raised you better than to do this to your own flesh and blood, I raised you better than this and to see that discarded.” Bonnie said, her voice sounding brokenhearted, “I raised you better, and you all should act like it.” Bonnie finished as she left her children to reflect upon their words, especially Antwan who could not look his mother in the face as she walked into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Nick looked at Judy, she was asleep and wrapped up in a fetal position, he had seen her cry for a few hours, and he comforted her for a long time letting her cry into his chest and offering her comforting words that seemed hollow to himself. The two of them were in a motel room a bit outside of Bunnyburrow, it wasn’t a fancy room, but the two of them weren’t really in the mood to argue about luxuries at the moment. Nick had let Judy go to sleep and he stepped out to go get some food for her and himself and he was surprised to see Stu standing outside of the motel when he returned to the restaurant.

“Hey… .” Stu said his voice was soft and he had the look of a rabbit who was simply defeated, “Can I talk to Judy?” Stu asked Nick was unsure and the two ascended into the motel room, with Nick opening the door, he then turned to Stu.

“I’ll talk to her first see if she’s in the mood.” Nick said as he closed the door and saw Judy still asleep. He sat down next to her and stroked her head with a look of melancholy across his face.

“Come on fluff, you can’t sleep all day,” Nick said as he gently shook Judy awake, she turned away from him, and let out an angry huff, Nick sighed, “I know your angry, sad hell I’m just as angry and sad as you are.” Nick said Judy turned to him with a look of annoyance on her face.

“No Nick, your’ not just as angry as I am, it’s not your family calling your kit an abomination, it’s mine, not your brother saying that  **mine!** ” Judy said putting extra emphasis on the last word, and what’s sad was she’s right, Nick will never know the pain that Judy is going through at the moment, he’ll never know what it’s like to have your own flesh and blood reject your children for the simple fact that they were born of two different species.

“You’re right, I won’t know what that feels like, and I’m sad that I won’t ever feel like that,” Nick said as he held Judy tight against him, “But I will always be with you and even if I can’t feel your pain the same I’ll always be there to help you deal with it.” Nick said as he hugged Judy tightly, Judy hugged him back and she let out a soft sigh. They then heard a knock on the door and Nick remembered that Stu was outside.

“Who’s that?” Judy asked as she walked up to the door and saw her father and her face immediately turned to a frown, a bigger frown than the one she had.

“Hey dear,” Stu said, not looking his daughter in the eyes, Judy sighed cause she knew why, “ I failed you today didn’t I?” Stu asked downcast and distraught at the idea of failing his daughter, Judy sighed and hugged her father.

“You didn’t fail me, Antwan did, and I’m…I’m just sorry that this had to happen. This was supposed to be a fun trip for a few weeks while I waited to give birth to my kit and it’s just turned to this.” Judy said as she separated from Stu he had a face that said a thousand words most of them were some variation of the word sorry, and Judy was at least happy that Stu came to see her.

“Where’s mom?” Judy asked, noticing a distinct lack of her mother.

“Back at home, explaining to your brothers and sisters about what just went on, especially the youngest ones.” Stu answered, well at least Bonnie was helping mitigate things. That was something Judy could be happy about.

“Well thank the maker for small favors,” Judy said as she let out another tired sigh “Still I don’t think I can look them in the eyes for a while, me and Nick will stay here for a few days give each of us some time to cool our heads and I’ll come back when I feel like I can face them again.” Judy said Stu nodded and hugged his daughter again,

“Give me or your mom a holler if you need anything.” Stu said as he kissed Judy on the forehead and left Judy and Nick on their own.

“I brought dinner.” Nick said pointing to the bags from the nearby diner, Judy smiled and the two ate and talked. With Nick and her thinking of what to do when Judy felt like she was in a good enough mental state to see her siblings again and deal with that kind of prejudice again, cause she knew that even though Antwan was the most vocal about his prejudice against her, Nick and her kit, she knew that there were many, many more amongst them who were just silently judging her and giving her dirty looks. But she would deal with that in a few days, right now she just wanted to have a nice dinner with her boyfriend and the father of her kit.

A few days passed, and Judy was calmer…not as calm as she would like to be, but she knew that she couldn’t stay cooped up in a motel room for the few weeks she wanted to stay down in Bunnyburrow. It was time to face the music so to speak and to face down her family and come hell or high water, she was going to go back to her own family’s home and be around those who loved her, even if she had to tell those who disapproved of her kit to shove it and that she would not take their speciest attitude any further. So, when the two returned to the home just outside of it they could see several of her siblings gathered outside; Antwan being the chief among them. Judy had the look of determination upon her face that Nick loved to see from her.

“You sure you’re ready for this Judy?” Nick asked Judy nodded she was as ready as she could ever be, she was going to face down her family and if some of them didn’t accept her child, then she would cast them out of her life like anything else that was not worth her time and effort, as the old saying went “The blood of the covenant was thicker than the water of the womb,” and if she had to stop associating with several family members so that her Kit would grow up, unbound by hatred from their own family, then so be it. 

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Judy said as she walked up the driveway to the home and she made her way up to the stairs with her head held high and not a care in the world, one of her siblings pointed her out and Antwan’s face dropped and it turned into a combination of what appeared to be fear and sorrow. When she reached the steps, Antwan spoke up.

“O-Oh h-hey sis.” Antwan said meekly, he couldn’t look her in the eyes and Judy didn’t quite blame him for it, he had said some things that he was probably wishing he hadn’t things that he won’t be able to take back.

“Listen Antwan, we’ve both done things, said things to one another that we will never be able to take back,” Judy said as Antwan looked her in the eyes, his face said how much he was sorry, “We’re both adults, and I don’t want our relationship to be soured any more than it already is.” Judy said holding out her hand, Antwan looked at it for a moment and shook it.

“You should have seen the chewing out Mom gave Antwan.” Judy’s sister Elisa said laughing at her brothers expense, she could imagine what her mom said, of her parents her mom was the most level headed and least prone to outbursts, but get her mad and there was a special kind of rage that Bonnie Hopps could unleash upon an unsuspecting mammal that was only rivaled by some drill instructors she had in the ZPD Academy.

“I can imagine.” Judy said as she walked inside to see none other than her mom, who had a happy loon on her face to see her. Bonnie scooped Judy into a tight hug.

“Oh dear, I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Bonnie said her grip on Judy not loosening one bit.

“It’s okay mom.” Judy said as she hugged her mom back, Bonnie loosened her grip on Judy and she had a happily sad look, if such a face existed. Judy hugged her mother again and she went inside her old home a new bunny one unbound by the fear of what others would say about her kit, she would face that world with the love and support of her parents, siblings and her mate, and while she knew that she couldn’t shield her kit from that world, she would make sure to let them know that they are loved and that that will never change for as long as she and Nick were around.


	7. Fun and Aches

The soft hot breeze of summer blew through the hills and valleys that surrounded Bunnyburrow, it’s warm air washing over every mammal that lived there, an indicator that spring had passed its torch to summer. And the heat was no exception to the rabbits and single fox who were working the field of the Hopps family farm, Standing off to the side, feeling a bit useless Judy watched as her family prepared the last bits of that years carrot harvest, she would join them, but then glancing down at her now gravid belly she was in no condition to do much of anything relating to manual labor. Still the view she had was one she quite liked, watching her fox work those finely toned muscles of his doing farm work was…quite stimulating, even though the fur she could see the ZPD training paid off quite well…quite well. With the work done for that day Nick was making his way to Judy’s area, but she was too engrossed with ogling him to notice. 

“I take it you're enjoying the view carrots?” Nick asked turning to Judy who nearly jumped, causing the fox to let out a snicker, he walked up to her still shirtless, Judy could smell the sweat coming from him, and in her extremely hormonally riddled state, she had to fight back the immense urge to jump him right then and there. 

“Yes, very much enjoying the view, I didn’t think you’d take to farm work so quickly.” Judy said as the two made their way to a nice shady spot, the spot in question was one that Judy had often used when she was younger to be alone from her family it was a bit out of the way in terms of places on the farm, so she and Nick could lay there for hours and not be disturbed. 

“Well I am an adaptable fox.” Nick said as he held Judy close to him, and rubbed her belly, the sensation made Judy laugh a bit, then Nick decided to take things a bit further, nipping at her neck which made her gasp in a combination of surprise and pleasure.

“N-Nick, not out here!” Judy whined as Nick continued his machinations upon her, this included moving his paws up her dress, stopping at the waistband of her panties as he played with her pussy outside of them. She let out a muffled moan as she bit her teeth trying to fight back getting loud and alerting anyone of what they were doing.

“I didn’t hear you complaining when we did it in the car.” Nick said as he continued to play with Judy, this included slowly lowering his paws into her panties, she bit her lips harder to stifle the moans that were starting to escape her mouth, using his fingers, Nick began to play with the outer lips of Judy’s cunny, circling around them and teasing them, before plunging one of them inside. Judy clutched at Nick's arms as he began to finger her secretly.

“T-That was different,” Judy said trying to not show how much she was enjoying Nick fingering her, and she especially not going to let him know how much she enjoyed the thrill of almost being caught, and being seen by someone doing something so lewd, “I-I wasn’t around family.” Judy said, Nick smiled as he removed his finger from Judy’s dripping wet snatch, making her whine at the loss of the sensation.

“Alright, fluff, let’s head to our room and have some private time.” Nick said as he picked Judy up, much to the bunny’s embarrassment and carried her to their room, a sly look on his face, which probably made anyone who looked at them know what they were going to do. Opening the door, Nick dropped Judy on the bed gently and crawled up to her, his tail wagging in excitement, slowly he pulled Judy’s dress up over her head and admired his half-naked bun. Admiring her curves, her body, and her scent as it enticed him and drew him in closer, there was something absolutely heavenly to Nick’s predator senses about the scent of a pregnant rabbit, that made him oh so wild (pun intended.) His face stopped at the crotch of her panties as he smiled as he pulled them down achingly slow, when they were fully down Judy’s leg’s Nick plunged his mouth into her waiting stanch making Judy moan out in pleasure, Nick started by kissing her insides, making her squirm and wraith at the sensation, then he transitioned to using his tongue.

Nick’s tongue entered and moved around Judy’s cunny in ways that no other mammal probably could give her, the way it moved inside her, and could make her come undone in ways she’d never imagined, and gods did she miss it, the two of them had been close for the time they’ve spent in the burrows, but hadn’t been intimate in a while, and Nick was going to make up every single minute of that time lost. Judy clutched at the bedsheets as Nick continued to lick, kiss, and generally make her have the most pleasured time of her life. With her edge rapidly approaching Judy was moaning louder and louder, not really caring if any of her siblings heard her at this point, then with one long whine Judy came. Nick watched in a bit of glee as he saw his girlfriend arch her back in pleasure as she reached orgasm. Though this wasn’t the end, Nick Wilde was not a mammal who did things in halves.

“Ready for round two fluff?” Nick asked, Judy nodded, and he gripped her legs, spreading them apart and lined up his now rock hard canine cock with her entrance. With one fell thrust, he entered her, making Judy gasp at the sudden feeling of being full, pulling back Nick thrust in harder and deeper, with each movement of his hips drawing them closer and closer to one another, with Judy wrapping her legs around Nick’s waist and him wrapping his arms around her chest. Judy could feel Nick’s not getting closer to entering her, she knew he was about to cum and she wanted nothing more than to feel her mate’s knot, to feel the sensation of being knotted and to feel so full of her lover’s seed.

“Come on, knot me!” Judy begged as, Nick picked up the pace, his thrusts were becoming more erratic and wilder he was no doubt about to reach his own edge, and Judy wanted nothing more for him to reach it, “Cum for me Nick.” Judy whispered as best as she could in his ears, she barely reached his face, but Nick had good hearing and with a whine Nick knotted her and Judy let out a moan of pleasure as she felt her lovers seed fill her, the searing hot heat of it filling her womb reminding of how she got to where she was now, and the idea of having so many more kits with her lover, she was starting to figure out why her fellow does had so many kits. Breathing heavily Nick kisses Judy on the forehead as they lay side by side, for the mandatory cuddling time that came with being knotted. 

“So, what do you wanna talk about for the next half-hour?” Nick asked as he stroked Judy’s head and her belly.

“Wedding stuff I guess.” Judy said, the two weren’t getting married for a while (both of their parents had insisted on it when Nick had called his mom about it,) at least not until their kit was born. 

“Ah yeah, wedding planning, the bane of many a male’s existence.” Nick said sarcastically, Judy laughed since she knew for a fact he had been planning their wedding ever since they started dating, Judy snuggled up closer to Nick as she let out a small chortle at the joke.

“Still, it can’t hurt,” Nick said they had some ideas about the wedding, it was probably gonna happen in Bunnyburrow just for convenience when it came to Judy’s siblings, moving two hundred plus rabbits was a hassle in itself, now add several extended family that might be invited to the wedding and it became a nightmare boarding on near undoable, so for logistics and headache reducing sanity keeping sakes, it was just best to have it in Bunnyburrow and have any guests that weren’t Hopps Family members travel down for it. 

“You know my mom has been waiting ages for this day,” Judy said thinking of some of the calls she’d had with her mother about weddings, heck before she had said she was dating Nick her mother would periodically try to set her up with some buck or another (one time she even tried a doe, just in case,) “She’s been waiting to see me walk down the altar in her wedding dress since forever.” Judy said it was a tradition in her mothers’ family and one that had continued for quite some time and she would be the latest to continue it. 

“I’m sure you’ll look beautiful in it.” Nick said earnestly, he had imagined what Judy would look in a wedding dress many times, it was a picture that Nick liked a lot. 

“Well still it’s gonna be a hassle, at least Gid agreed to cater for us so that’s one headache out of the way.” Judy said, the two continued to talk about the plans for their wedding and all sorts of other things that caught their minds until they fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms. Waking up around dinner time, the two took a shower and went to eat with the rest of the Hopps family, the conversation she was having with most of her siblings was about her soon to be born kit 

“So, do you know what the sex is?” Violet asked as she looked at Judy’s belly, and rubbed it a bit. Judy was a bit unused to so much attention, but she remembers some of her older siblings when they were pregnant, how much her mother and other family were drawn to things like this, so she was…used to it.

“Boy, the docs told me.” Judy answered, she and Nick had gone to the local doctor to get this checked out.

“Got a name?” Vivian, Judy’s other sister asked, Judy and Nick never really thought of a name, Nick first suggested naming him after his late father James, but then he axed it. Then they thought of a billion other names, still no name.

“No clue, I guess we’ve got until now and then to come up with a name.” Nick said, and as if like his words birthed into existence literally Judy felt…something, at first she just thought it was the normal pains that one experiences during pregnancy, but then they started coming in waves. Clutching at her belly, she then felt wet and knew immediately what was happening, she just wished that it didn’t pick right now to happen. 

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.” Judy said in pain, Nick was the first to notice and he let out a sigh one of relief and fear, relief cause now they didn’t have to worry about waiting for Judy’s kit, and fear because said kit was now coming in the middle of dinner, then her siblings noticed and as if things went on turbo they all jumped into action some of them fretting while Bonnie, Stu and her sisters who already had kids were being the most level headed of the bunch, as Nick and her other siblings were scrambling to get Judy to the local hospital. Eventually they managed to get their heads screwed on right and managed to get Judy into a car with Nick right next to her reassuring her as she had contraction after contraction, upon arriving they were ushered into the Bunnyburrow’s maternity ward, quite possibly the best maternity ward in all of the Tri-Burrows and Zootopia Metropolitan area, it had to be with the influx of rabbits that came in every day, so they were hopeful that Judy was in good hands. 

It took hours, and Nick was right besides Judy the entire time of the birth, trying his best to comfort her and make sure that she knew that he would be there for her, and at five in the morning the world welcomed into it a hybrid bunny/fox or a box, or was it a funny the two still weren’t sure which nomenclature would be used for their kit. Their kit looked like a little rabbit, but with Nick’s fur coloring and Judy’s eye colours.

“Wow, he's so…small.” Bonnie said looking at her newborn grandson.

“Well, the doc said he was a few weeks premature,” Judy said, holding their kit who was happily suckling from her, “Still I’m just glad he’s healthy.” Judy said happily her kit was smaller than usual, but he would grow, and she would be there with him to help, and so would Nick, who was passed out asleep having stayed up with her all night during the pregnancy, so she gave him a pass.

“Have you two finally come up with a name?” Violet asked, Judy nodded as she looked at her son. 

“Desmond James Wilde.” Judy said happily. 


	8. A Wedding of a Lifetime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the penultimate chapter, and it's all dedicated to a wedding, the epilogue should be fun I've decided to go through with making a sequel dealing with Judy and Nick's kit so that should be fun, any way I hope you guys enjoy this chapter it was fun to write even though it's one of the shorter chapters.

The sun was shining brightly in the cyan sky above Bunnyburrow. Gathered together on chairs laid out to seat several bunnies at once were the many family members that could collectively be called the Hopps Family, a cavalcade of various family members, extended, married into the family and a few adopted. Dispersed among this group were the various non Hopps family members that made up the gathered guests, some included Nicks mother who was walking away from the guests to go to a tent, Nicks Best man Finnick and the various officers of the ZPD and a few select friends from around Zootopia and Bunnyburrow. On the far end of this gathered group were a few tents one was a dressing room for the groom himself, Nicholas Piberius Wilde, inside was Bogo and a few of Judy’s older brothers, opening the tent flap Victoria stepped in and could absolutely swoon, standing before her was her handsome son, all ready to get married.

“You look quite the dashing groom.” Victoria said softly as she fixed Nick’s bowtie, Nick rolled his eyes, having heard that so many times from various mammals throughout the day, still it was always nice to hear it from his mom.

“Thanks mom,” Nick said, a bit nervously, Victoria noticing this patted her son on the head, much to his embarrassment, “Come on Nick, cheer up, it’s not every day that a woman get’s to see her son walk down the altar.” She said as she pinched Nick’s cheek, making the todd frown a bit.

“I guess, still I’m…just I guess it’s just jitters.” Nick said pacing back and forth, Victoria pulled him into a hug and sighed.

“So much like your father,” Victoria said, tears in her eyes, she tightened the hug and stroked his head, “I wish he could have seen you today.” Victoria said remembering her late husband and Nick’s father James, 

“I do too.” Nick said hugging his mother back.

“Still, I guess Mr. Bogo makes a good substitute.” Victoria said making the cape buffalo narrow his eyes at her, making Victoria laugh. 

“I have to thank you chief for acting as a stand in for my dad.” Nick said extending a paw towards Bogo, who shook it, the cape buffalo may be brash, but he had a lot of respect for Nick and if it meant acting as a stand in for his late father, he’d do it. 

“No problem, Wilde.” Bogo said as Finnick opened the tent.

“You ready?” Finnick asked, Nick looked at himself and nodded.

“About as ready as I can ever be.” Nick said as he walked out of the dressing tent, seeing all the people here to watch him and Judy get hitched was quite a lot, he knew Judy had a large family, but he didn’t know it was this large, he was quite impressed. Walking to the altar of assorted flowers that was ahead of him, Nick waited for his bride to emerge from her dressing room, in said room Judy was getting the final touches done upon her dress by her mother and Fru Fru.

“Oh, your gonna look so gorgeous darling!” Fru Fru said as she Judy looked at herself in the mirror, it was strange seeing herself IN a wedding dress, she never really thought of her wedding her life so focused on becoming a ZPD officer, that combined with just her goals in life, she didn’t really think she’d have time for things like kids or a married life but, Nick came along and showed her she could, and so here she was about to become a married doe. Bonnie was holding Judy’s son, who was taking things considerably well, since he hated most noises especially when they were back in Zootopia proper in their apartment, not quite used to having the hearing that would come with being a fox/rabbit hybrid, though Judy chalked that up to her mom’s charm with kits. 

“You look beautiful dear.” Bonnie said tears in her eyes, she’d seen several of her daughters get married, and each time it was always so special to her and Judy was no exception. She wanted to hug her, but she had to take care of little Desmond for the time being.

“Thanks mom, I’m kinda nervous.” Judy said, unknowingly echoing her soon to be husband, Bonnie smiled and stroked Judy’s cheek.

“I was too when I married your father, I imagine every mammal on the planet is nervous on this day.” Bonnie said remembering her wedding day, to see Judy’s was such an echo of hers it was striking, and quite funny to see.

“Dear, it’s time.” Stu said as he opened the tent to walk Judy down the aisle. Bonnie held Judy’s hand giving her some reassurance. Walking outside Bonnie took her seat with little Desmond on her knees, Judy took her father's hand and she saw at the far end the mammal of her dreams, love of her life, father of her children, Nick Wilde. Looking dashing and handsome she walked up the alter with her brother playing the wedding march as she did. Nick on the other hand was captivated just by how beautiful Judy looked in her dress and had to keep himself from staring too much. Judy stopped in front of him and the two joined paws.

“You look beautiful fluff.” Nick whispered to Judy so no one else could hear him but her, she giggled at the complement.

“You don’t look too half bad yourself, slick.” Judy said as the judge they got to precede over the wedding an old badger began to speak.

“We are gathered here, under the sun and wind to see the marriage of one Nicholas Piberius Wilde, and one Judith Laverne Hopps.” The Judge said as the two’s paws gripped each other tighter. 

“In the light of matrimony, if anyone should have a reason that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace,” The two instinctively eyed some of her family as if to tell them ‘try it, see what happens,’ luckily no one spoke up, “The bride and groom have prepared vows they would like to read aloud.” Judy was first to go, she spoke up holding Nick’s paws tightly.

“Nick, when we first met, I had a lot of thoughts about foxes in my mind,” Judy said looking downward before turning her head back to her fiancé, “I had ideas that were prejudiced and just wrong, but you showed me how wrong those views were.” Judy said a smile on her face as she held Nick’s paw up to her chest.

“You showed me so many things and helped me open my mind, and my horizons and I’m so happy to be marrying you, I love you Nick Wilde and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” Judy said tears in her eyes, Nick was also tearing up but he pressed on so he could say his vows. 

“Judy, what can I say about you that I haven’t already?” Nick asked rhetorically, “When we first met, we butted heads and probably in any other situation would have hated each other, but you were the first mammal to not only show me respect, but to do it unconditionally.” Nick said as he whipped a tear away from his eyes, 

“You showed me I could be more than what other mammals thought of me, and for that I love you more than anything besides our son,” Nick said looking at Desmond in the crowd of gathered guests, “I love you Judy Hopps, and I can’t wait to keep doing so for the rest of our lives.” Nick said, the two then turned to the judge.

“Do you Judith Laverne Hopps, take Nicholas Piberius Wilde to be your lawfully wedded husband?” The Judge asked Judy, who gave her response quickly

“I do.” Judy responded, nodding the judge turned to Nick.

“Do you Nicholas Piberius Wilde, take Judith Laverne Hopps to be your lawfully wedded wife?” The judge asked, Nick was just as quick.

“I do.” Nick responded; with a final nod the Judge spoke again.

“Then by the power vested in me by the Municipalities of Zootopia and Bunnyburrow, I pronounce you two husband and wife, you may now kiss.” The judge said, and pulling Judy into his grip, Nick dipped her as they kissed and the crowd of guests cheered. Now it was time for the reception, as Nick learned there wasn’t a party like a Hopps Wedding Party, which was to say they went all out on the party, music, food, dancing the whole nine yards, it was quite impressive to see, Nick had only ever been to two weddings in his life, and one of them was against his will while being tied together with his now wife, while they were trying to solve a crime, the other was his cousin Jason’s wedding. Nick and Judy were of course the center of most of the attention well them and their child who was happy to finally be reunited with his mother.

“Your dad was not kidding when he said that this would be a great reception.” Nick said to Judy as they danced together for their first dance. 

“Never doubt my dad when it comes to making weddings feel special.” Judy said as they danced, the only thing important in this world was each other, as the song played, and they swayed together. Like one mammal, together for the rest of time. 

“You know I love you?” Nick said, as he dipped Judy during the dance before pulling her tightly against his chest.

“Do I? Yes, I do.” Judy responded echoing a conversation they had before they knew what those words truly meant to each other. The reception went on for quite a while, with the best highlights of that day and night being Sharla catching the bouquet, Judy and her dad dancing, and the picture she took with her bundle of joy in her arms with Nick’s paws around her, it was a picture that she had on her desk at work alongside one of the two of them at various places. It would be a memory that Judy and Nick would cherish for the rest of their lives, even as they had more kits and continued to live life to the fullest. 


	9. Epilogue: Empty Nest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the Epilogue is probably the shortest chapter of the story at about 800 something words. It was going to be longer, but the original idea didn't fit the story and instead will be used as the first chapter of the sequel following Nick and Judy's son. I had fun writing this story, can't wait to see you guys in the sequel which I'll probably post tomorrow.

Judy and Nick had lived their married and parental lives’ really no different than how they were before they got married or had their first kit. The two would switch off who took care of Desmond and who would do what chore around the house, with the biggest exceptions being when Judy became pregnant again with their second and third kits Ellie and Jane Wilde. It was a strange thing to be parents, the two of them tried to be the best parents in the world, though they never quite felt like it, though that’s probably how every parent feels about raising their kids, worrying that they aren’t doing something right or doing something they should be-it was an interesting thing to be a witness to, it was another thing completely to be a participant of the phenomena. Still Nick and Judy tried to be the best at parenting.

But the thing they could not have prepared for as parents was simply the hurt of watching your kids grow up, watching them slowly no longer need your help and care and becoming independent, a double edged sword if one ever existed. Every parent dreams of seeing their kids become independent seeing them grow into fine productive members of society but another part of you hated seeing them leave you, knowing that soon they would be able to stand on their own, truly you never know what you miss until it’s gone, and for parents the seeing of kids leave the next and fly on their own had its own bittersweet feeling to it, though it was all part of being a parent in the end. And this hit them hardest when they were helping Desmond move out to go to college. 

Nick and Judy were inside Desmond’s room helping him pack his things to go to community college, and it was an interesting walk down memory lane, things that they thought long lost were still in some weird place, where as some were still where they left them many years ago, Desmond’s first report card (All C’s,) a picture of Desmond and Nick and Judy at the fishing hole in Bunnyburrow holding a large catch that they brought in, a picture of Desmond holding his baby sister Ellie. The three’s first Halloween together, some of Desmond’s trophies from high school and many other various things, giving way to a wave of nostalgia for Nick and Judy.

“You sure you’ll be okay?” Judy said fussing over Desmond as he packed the things he was bringing with him in the car.

“Yes mom, I’ll be okay,” Desmond said as he checked the last of his suitcases.

“Come on Judy, he’s our kid, of course he’ll be okay.” Nick said walking up behind her, wrapping his arms around Judy’s waist, pulling her close, the two had been married for nineteen years, yet they still acted like newlyweds sometimes, much to the embarrassment of their kids.

“I know it’s just…” Judy was unable to finish the sentence, tears forming in her eyes, Desmond seeing this hugged his mother tightly.

“I know you’ll miss me mom, I’ll miss you guys too.” Desmond said as he hugged his parents tightly, Nick and Judy returned the hug and separated all three having to fight back tears.

“Just remember to call okay.” Nick said, Desmond nodded and got into his car driving off to his new apartment that he would be using for his time at the Zootopia Community College. Watching him drive off, Nick and Judy held each other just a little bit tighter than usual.

“I wonder if this is what mom felt when my brothers and sisters left.” Judy said, feeling like a part of her was now gone, she knew that Desmond wasn’t gone completely, but to not have him in arms reach to be able to simply grab him by the nape of the neck so to speak to pull him out of trouble.

“Yep, and it’s a feeling that we’re gonna have to get used to carrots, cause the rest of our family is growing up so fast.” Nick said, tears in his eyes, to see his own flesh and blood get ready to depart into the world at large was a feeling that he knew he would have to get used to, but still. Soon his daughters would be going out on their own. 

“I know you're right, still it feels so empty.” Judy said Nick held her tightly and the two went inside, sitting down together, all around them were photos of their kids at various points in life each one a memory that the two remembered vividly, each one a moment in time. Looking over them, Judy and Nick reminisced about life and the lives of their children. The years would come for Judy and Nick and their kits would leave them much like any other parents, still they would have their family and each other. As long as Nick and Judy had that, they would be okay. And while thier family started by accident, they wouldn't trade a single day, month or year away for anything. They broke through the impossible and made it work. 

**The End.**


End file.
